


Missing Aiden Grace

by slytherinlion



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinlion/pseuds/slytherinlion
Summary: What happens when a science journalist enlist the help of Alex Manes to find someone she believes to have disappeared from the face of the planet only to have him show up again but with another woman





	Missing Aiden Grace

When you look up to the stars you may only see the stars but I see a universe of endless possibilities. I am not saying that I believe in aliens with no proof, I am saying that I believe in science that can find proof of a lot. I believe that somewhere out there, things are waiting to be found. I have seen many things that are unexplainable be logic or reason and I have searched for the logic and reasoning behind them. However, when you live in a town that is the UFO capitol of the world and there are many unexplainable things that happen here you learn to fit in and believe even if not truly. My name is Lillian Alexander and I just recently moved to Roswell, New Mexico and so far I have seen a sheriff’s deputy revive a girl who got shot, his sister basically mind control someone and their other brother move things with his mind with no explanation that is logical. So now I need to find answers and I have no idea on how to get them.  
I have been in Roswell for a few months now working on a science journalism piece and just when I thought I had it all wrapped up I started to notice that two of the residents of Roswell had very interesting things going on around them. Their names are Alex Manes and Liz Ortecho, they don’t seem to notice that Max Evans and Michael Guerin are so head over heels for them that it seems just a little unnatural almost as if they have a soul bound unlike what normal people have. I have seen something similar to this only once in my life and it was almost as if in never happened. I thought that I had dreamed it all but it felt so real. The only time I have seen anything like this was 10 years ago in Colorado when someone or something looked at me the way Max and Michael look at Liz and Alex. The young man’s name was Aiden Grace but as soon as we graduated he was gone without a trace. I had spent my entire college career learning science and journalism just so that I could find him or any other similar things that were like what happened to Aiden. So that is what brought me here, but what made me stay is Michael Guerin he looks so much like Aiden I had to figure out if they were related or not but I was scared to talk to Guerin because he has a reputation around him so I went to Alex Manes and this is what happened.  
“Alex Manes, my name is Lillian Alexander and I need to ask you some questions about Michael Guerin.”  
“Well, Miss Alexander I am afraid I can’t talk about Guerin here but if you would like we can meet up at the old junk yard.”  
Unsure if that meant Michael would be there or not I went and let’s just say I was not expecting to be welcomed by the cavalry. Everyone that I had questions about was there; Michael, Max, Isobel, Liz, Rosa, and Alex all waiting for me.  
“I hope you don’t mind but whatever questions you have can be asked in front of them they are my family and you want to pry into my boyfriend’s life.”  
“I don’t mind I just need to know if you guys happen to know anyone by the name Aiden Grace he was my boyfriend 10 years ago and he straight up vanished but before he did it was like he imprinted himself into my soul my very being. I need answers and the reason I wanted to pry into Michael’s life is that Aiden looked almost identical to him.”  
“Well Miss Alexander I think I speak for all of us that we know nothing about a guy named Aiden Grace but we will be more than happy to help” Michael assured me.  
“Thank you but there is just one more question I have to ask are you three aliens” I ask indicating I was talking to Max Isobel and Michael.  
“We are and I assume that you think Aiden was as well” Isobel inquires.  
“ I do think he was something supernatural he could produce rare gems and metals out of thin air, he made this for me right in front of my eyes and I swear it took two seconds” I say showing them the ring Aiden gave to me it was platinum with a sapphire setting.  
“We will look into Aiden for you using some probably highly illegal means but I still have clearance even though my enlistment is up” Alex tells me.  
“Alex there is also one other thing that I need you and Kyle to do for me I grew up not knowing either of my parents but what I do know is that my mom was a teen mom and my father from what I was told was a military man I need to know if you can run a DNA test through the system I need to know please” I plead with a hint of desperation in my voice. I look around and I can see that Isobel, Max and Michael all look worried like I might have suffered the same fate Michael did. I can’t tell them the truth that I was in almost every single foster home as Michael and that I did suffer the same fate as him but I am sure that Isobel already knows. As I turn to go to my car I hear Isobel whisper to Michael that he should talk to me.  
“Hey Lillian wait up. I am sure by now you know what we can all do but I can’t shake the feeling that you and know each other somehow other than right now” Michaels says as I reach my car  
“We do know each other or at least I know you we were in several of the same foster homes and every time that something weird happened that I saw I tried to cover for you and I ended up in worse shape than you. It’s the past so please don’t dwell on it and please don’t pity me.” I say as I get in my car and drive back to the place I am staying. 

THREE WEEKS LATER  
I am sitting in my hotel room when I hear a knock at the door. I open it to find Kyle and Alex standing there with what looks like the results of the DNA test.  
“Hey guys come in. Please tell me you have good news.” I say as I move out of the door way letting the two men into the room.  
“Well we have news whether or not it is good depends entirely on you Lillian. By the way do you have a nickname that we could use instead, anyway back on track these are the results of the DNA test and just so you know they are quite shocking.” Kyle informs me as he hands the envelope over to me.  
I open the envelope and in bold letters it says this: Father- Jesse Manes Mother-Faith Sanders. “You mean to tell me that Alex and I are siblings and that I have a homophobic piece of crap decorated solider for a father. Sorry Alex I just don’t quite understand how a person can beat their own child for being different. I understand all to well how someone can beat a kid that isn’t their own for being different as that’s what happened to me in foster care you could also talk to Michael about that. I am guessing that there isn’t much information about Aiden is there.” I practically yell at them because I am pissed to find out that I have family that I didn’t even realize I had.  
“Hey none taken he beat all of us I just got the worst of it. Also no there isn’t any information right now on Aiden and you haven’t answered Kyle’s question.” Alex says.  
“To be completely honest I hadn’t ever thought of having a nickname but I guess you guys can call me Lilly it’s just a shortened version of my name.” I shrug as I am leading out the door. I need time to process the information that I was given today. I find my guitar and start playing a song that means a lot to me and get lost in the music and I don’t hear the door open and Michael walk in as I am singing 11 by Cassadee Pope  
Seven years old, everything was right  
A table for four on a Friday night  
Didn't see any signs of a dead end road  
By the time I was ten everything was changing  
Fell asleep every night praying  
Didn't know which way to go  
Momma did her best to hide her anger  
And I did my best to try and save her  
I was a little too young and a little too dumb to ever think the day would come  
When dad would drive away and take his love with him  
So I grew up fast in a whole new world  
Waved goodbye to that little girl  
I can see her now, innocent and seven  
I wish I had never turned eleven  
We moved into a smaller house  
How mama did it, oh I don't know how  
Never went to bed without eating  
At thirteen I finally realized what it means to get on with your life  
Well daddy sure did and he made it look easy  
Mama did her best to hide the struggle  
And I did my best to stay out of trouble  
I was a little too young and a little too dumb to ever think the day would come  
When dad would drive away and take his love with him  
So I grew up fast in a whole new world  
Waved goodbye to that little girl  
I can see her now, innocent and seven  
I wish I had never turned eleven  
I wish that I could turn back time and tell myself it'll be alright, you're never gonna lose the light in your eyes.  
I was a little too young and a little too dumb to ever think the day would come  
So I grew up fast in a whole new world  
Waved goodbye to that little girl  
I can see her now, innocent and seven  
I wish I had never turned eleven  
I wish I had never turned eleven.  
“Wow I didn’t know you played or that you could sing. Alex texted me a said you might need someone that might understand what it’s like finding a parent and losing what you expected them to be like” Michael says startling me out of my sanctuary of music  
“I don’t generally play or sing unless I am stressed or need to quiet everything around me.” I say putting my guitar down.  
“Well, which one is it today stress or the need for quiet?” Michael ask  
“Quiet. I just needed everything in my head and heart to be quiet learning that I have 4 half-brothers and a homophobic dick for a father really not the news I was hoping for today.”  
“Well I can see why by that description I would hazard a guess that Jesse Manes is your father. I can understand that finding out that info is hard I found my mom locked up in an alien torture facility and in trying to free her I set off an alarm system and her and several others ended up dying in an explosion so believe me I understand. I have to as though why that song.”  
“I sing that song because it reminds me that I am so much more than what happened to me and that is about the time I started getting abused in the system.”  
“Well if you ever need to talk about that part of your life I am here. Also you should really do karaoke at the Wild Pony tonight you might win.”  
“I will think about it ok and thanks for being understanding.”  
Later at the Wild Pony  
I walk in to the bar and I see the one person that I never thought I would see again with a woman on his arm. “Aiden?”  
“Lillian, what are you doing here also I would like to introduce you to my wife Nicole.”  
“I live here and it’s nice to see that you move on after you disappear on me when we had plans but I guess I wasn’t worth it I never was. I wasn’t worth it to my biological parents or to any of the foster parents or anyone that came looking for children to adopt and now it looks like I was never worth it to you so congrats on getting married.” I rant as Michael Maria and Alex all come to me looking like they want to murder someone  
“Sir, I am going to ask that you and your wife leave my bar before you cause any more damage to my friend.” Maria says kindly.  
“Hold on Maria I want him to hear this song before he leaves.” I say as I get on stage and start to sing “Without Me” by Halsey  
Found you when your heart was broke  
I filled your cup until it overflowed  
Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close)  
I was afraid to leave you on your own  
I said I'd catch you if you fall  
And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All)  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you can take advantage of me  
Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)  
Thinking you could live without me  
Live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (I don't know why, yeah yeah)  
Gave love 'bout a hundred tries (hundred tries)  
Just running from the demons in your mind  
Then I took yours and made 'em mine (made 'em mine)  
I didn't notice 'cause my love was blind  
Said I'd catch you if you fall (fall)  
And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (all)  
And then I got you off your knees  
Put you right back on your feet  
Just so you can take advantage of me  
Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)  
Thinking you could live without me  
Live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why, yeah  
You don't have to say just what you did  
I already know (I know)  
I had to go and find out from them  
So tell me how's it feel (oh-woah)  
Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there  
Feeling so high but too far away to hold me  
You know I'm the one who put you up there  
Name in the sky  
Does it ever get lonely?  
Thinking you could live without me  
Thinking you could live without me  
Baby, I'm the one who put you up there  
I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why)  
“Now you can leave Aiden I don’t need you, I thought I did and I looked for you but it was a waste of my time and so were you.” I say as I push pass him to my newly found brother. Alex pulls me into a hug and shields me from the bad in my life  
“Lilly just so you know you are worth it to us and Aiden is a fool.” Maria says  
“Can we go find the others please I need to be around people that I know I can at least trust to be there for me” I quietly ask  
“Sure however Maria has to stay here and run the bar” Michael says guiding me to the door and then to his truck.  
Later at the Junk Yard  
“Well I found Aiden happily married and I feel worthless what am I supposed to just sit back and do nothing no I need to show him that he never had an effect on me and that I can go on living my life.” I mutter to myself while I wait for everyone to show up. They all show up in a matter of minutes and they start asking Michael what happened as I am pacing and mutter absolute nonsense to myself and finally I just break.  
“I found him ok and he had wife with him it doesn’t matter that we dated in high school and he just up and vanished from my life making me feel like all I do is push people away. Hell no one in my life has stayed why should he have been any different I just get left. Well not anymore I am not letting myself get left again.” I rant as I walk out of the junk yard running away from my problems and refusing to open my heart up to people that just wanted to help. I can’t deal with pity or sadness in their eyes and I sure as hell can’t deal with the understanding I just need to get away. Suddenly I feel something in me change and that’s when I notice that I have literally built a wall of diamonds around me.  
“Fuck it wasn’t Aiden that did that trick it was me I did that and he gave it back to me when he left and now I think that this is what started Jesse Manes on the road to alien destruction he must have found out about my mom being an alien and thought that she was the reason he cheated on his wife. I need to get back but how” I mutter to myself trying to find a weak spot in the wall  
Outside the wall of diamonds  
“Well now we know who actually did that trick but how do we get her out” Max inquires  
“I might have an idea but it requires some patience, I am going to call her to see if I can talk her out of the panic that must have created this defense.” Michael informs the rest of the group of his plan.  
*Call*  
“Lilly, I need you to listen very carefully ok we all care about you and we understand that you feel like that it is all false pretense but you need to believe me when I say that Max Isobel and I all know what it feels like having a secret that you can’t share that you hide away and try to forget. However, with you I think you really did forget through all you have been through you just wanted to forget.”  
“Michael I feel like I can’t breath and I feel like I lost a part of me the day Aiden walked away from me when I told him but what am I supposed to do I am still panicking and I can’t get out . I can’t just ignore that I am the reason I am stuck here and that I am the one that created the ring for Aiden but he gave it back like I didn’t matter. I felt safe once and it turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life and now I am stuck in a room made of diamonds.”  
“Lilly listen you need to take deep breathes and focus on something anything that makes you feel at peace please can you do that for me for all of us out here that are always going to be here.”  
I do as Michael instructs and I focus on the one thing that has always brought me peace music  
“Michael can you do me a favor and sing with me I know you can’t play but can you have Alex play please music has always been the thing that brings me peace however I am going to need a pretty angry break up song so don’t judge. The song I want to sing is “Go Your Own Way” by Fleetwood Mac please I know you may not think it is angry but I do and it’s how I am feeling right now.”  
As soon as they here that they all agree to help me sing and by the time we sing the last note the diamonds fall and for once I am not missing Aiden Grace.


End file.
